Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio processing device and an audio processing method.
Background Information
For example, a mixer is known, which allocates audio signals input from many devices on a stage such as microphones and instruments, and the like, to respective channels, and which controls various parameters for each channel, such as the signal level (volume value). Specifically, for example, in view of the fact that when there are a large number of devices that are connected to the mixer, it requires time to check the wiring that connects the mixer and the devices. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-34983 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an audio signal processing system in which identification information of each device is superimposed on the audio signal as watermark information, so that it becomes possible to easily check the wiring conditions between the devices and the mixer.